Bits and pieces: GailxHolly
by gyl12
Summary: Here are some mini fics of Gail and Holly in my head. They are not related to Inevitable chances... I just can't help myself but write these scenarios of them.. I totally blame the two of them for making me these crazy over them!.. haha.. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.
1. THE SECRET

It's a one perfect Saturday. After weeks and weeks of long working hours, Holly and Gail have finally had a Saturday to themselves. They slept in, had a beautiful breakfast that Holly made and just slumped into their couch just enjoying each other's company.

Later that afternoon, the gang texted them and organized a small get together at their place to celebrate this festive chance to just hang out with one another. Gail and Holly prepared food, entertainment and any activities that they can do (i.e. SCRABBLE. GAIL'S EYES WERE ROLLING ON THAT). When they thought they were done, they took a moment to sit on their couch again and chat about random things. Gail noticed Holly drift away from her, and became encapsulated by her own thoughts. When Gail asked what's the matter, Holly looked at her and started.

"Gail, I need to tell you something. I have a secret. I've been wanting to tell you this but the chance hasn't presented itself yet" Holly was fiddling with her t-shirt, obviously worried.

_HERE WE GO. WHAT COULD THAT POSSIBLY BE? SHE HAS ANOTHER WOMAN? SHE IS ACTUALLY A MURDERER? SHE HAS AN EX HUSBAND?_

"Is this the part were I finally get to know some of your flaws?" Gail teased.

"Gail I have tons of them if you didn't know"

"That's not possible" Gail said deadpan.

"You just want to _score_ that's why you are being soo kind to me" Holly playfully hit her with one of the couch cushion.

"Huh? I am offended now doctor. How can you say such a thing?" Gail tried to mimic a British accent.

"Damn you Peck" Holly laughed.

Gail stood up and went to the kitchen to get some drink.

"So tell me lunchbox. What is this _secret?" _Gail rolled her eyes.

When she looked back at the couch, her girlfriend went missing.

She drank the can of soda she took in the fridge and waited for her woman to show up.

"Holly?"

Seconds later, Holly appeared wearing a more serious and a more worried expression.

Gail's heart thumped.

"Holly, what is it?" she reached out to Holly. This conversation has shifted to a more serious tone.

"Gail, you should know that I didn't want to hide this from you for a long time…"

_HERE WE GO_

"… I was actually thinking if I should tell this to you or not, but I figured, we're partners now right? Life partners and it is important that I share this to you…"

_I CAN'T BREATHE. JUST SAY IT… _

"… and you know, we…"

"Just freaking say it Holly before I collapse. I hate prolonging these confessions" Gail is trying to ease down the irritation building up.

"Okay… Gail, I... I am…" Holly is starting to stutter.

Gail is holding her breath, she decided to take a sip of the soda to somehow wash away the nervousness-not working.

"I'm a Jedi…" as the words were out, she swings a lightsaber toy that started glowing blue from the handle up to the tip. She took a step back and swings the lightsaber left and right simulating a Jedi move, producing the somewhat humming sound the sword produces when it is being swung.

Gail accidentally spits her drink all over the place and started choking and laughing.

"DAMN YOU STEWART! DAMN YOU! I CAN PRETTY MUCH CURSE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Gail turned red as she struggles to breathe. She has begun a laughing fit. Holly was now laughing with her. She approached her chuckling girlfriend and poked her belly with the lightsaber toy.

"It's not funny Peck. Do you know how hard it is to keep this a secret? It is such a burden you know!" Holly tried to get back into her 'jedi' character.

Gail had calmed down a bit.

"Oh I'm sure it is. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mock you. Damn, I'm so lucky to have a jedi girlfriend. Who knew right? Your secret is safe with me my lady jedi" Gail pulled Holly then she threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck and captured her lips. Gail pulled away and started running into their room.

Holly was confused for a bit and just stood where she was.

"Well I have a secret too. I'm the reincarnation of Darth Vader" Gail emerged from her room carrying the red lightsaber.

Holly pulled a shocked expression.

"Nooo!" Holly exclaimed.

"You have mated with the dark side" Gail let out a maniacal laugh.

Holly was a bit surprised and amused that Gail has found out her stash of her "nerdy gadgets" and actually knew it.

"You have deceived me!" Holly got back into character. She exaggeratedly run towards Gail and swung the light saber, causing more humming and buzzing sounds as their respective shaft collided.

They had manage to do a somewhat legit sword fight and was really enjoying themselves when they heard a couple of throats clearing.

They stopped and saw their visitors. They have forgotten that they have left the apartment door open to welcome anyone who will be arriving.

There stood Chris, Dov, Chloe, Traci and Oliver who had all mixed emotions of controlling their laughter, amusement and bewilderment while staring at them.

"Oh, Hey guys!" Holly greeted them.

They all bursted out laughing.

Gail threw the light saber to Holly, and was captured by her girlfriend with a swift reflex.

Gail started to approach them.

"Can someone please, please give me a _normal girlfriend?" _She begged the group. Holly then followed and poked Gail on the bum with the blue lightsaber.

"Hey, I thought you are Darth Vader's reincarnation?"

Oliver was just containing his laugh and had made a comment.

"You two are really something special"

"No one else comes close" added Traci.

"One of a kind" Chris echoed.

"Yeah, yeah." Gail took the red light saber and pointed it to everyone.

"THIS IS A SECRET. WHOEVER TALKS SHALL EXPERIENCE MY WRATH!"

The five of them held their hands in the air.

"Nope, nope, not a word" They all said in an unsynchronized chorus followed by their own versions of laughter.


	2. JUST TEAM HOLLY

**So this is my imagination going by how Gail's next session with her psychologist be...**

"How are you?" the psychologist asked me with her ever cheerful face. I wonder how many hours in a day she has to pretend that she has the best life in the world before she crumbles down to her own miserable reality?(Okay, that's mean, but anyway)

"Fine" I answered returning her question.

"hmmm.." is all what she said. We've met before and she might pretty know how I function in these _sessions_

"Infact, my friends say I'm too fine nowadays" I added unconsciously.

"Well that's good. Do you really feel fine though?"

"I do really" I replied honestly.

There was silence in the air. I really hate coming to these. I mean, what's the point? I don't need someone else to _analyze_ my feelings for me. _'But you are so damn bad at it'_ I heard a voice inside my head. I want to smack it (probably because it's true).

"I have tested myself, to prove a hypothesis I have in mind." I found myself blurting out.

"Okay, what test is this?" she seems happy for me breaking the ice.

"I told you about the chick who kissed me while back right?"

She tries to ponder. "Ahuh"

"Well, I am sorta going out with her now"

She gave me a smile like "Oh yeah, I knew it", like the one she gave me when we met before.

"I know, stop smiling at me like that" I tried not to glare to not be so disrespectful.

"Yeap. Go on"

"So, I don't know, maybe I just want to confirm to which _team_ I am. I mean, I kissed her already, we already did lots of making out- still no sex though but you see I imagine that with her in my head so I guess, of course there's no going back right?" this sharing too much information is making me sick. Stop it Gail-no you can't. You're crazy.

"Uhum.." is all that she said.

"So I went to this lesbian bar. It was okay, I did not freak out. This chick just came over me, and the next thing I knew is that we were in one of the hallways making out. After that I felt empty. Nothing. _Nada_… So I was like.. 'what the hell?' I'm not gay?"

The mind doctor nodded. Gesturing me to continue.

"So, on the same night I went to-I don't want to be rude but how will I say this? Okay whatever, a _straight bar_ now. Same story, a guy came over, we made out after a few minutes and after that I felt nothing. Nothing churning in my stomach, no flip flops or goosebumps." I said, my frustration emanating.

She was just looking at me so I continued.

"At that point I should've known right? But there was nothing. I don't know now which _team_ I belong to"

"Okay, what did you do next?"

"I went to Holly."

"This _chick _you were talking about before that you like?" she asked.

"Yes. So I went to her. And the moment I saw that stupid's nerdy eyeglasses and her one sided smile, that is when I felt this jolt in my insides that I didn't feel on a random man or woman. She didn't even need to do anything for geez sake. You can imagine what went on inside of me when I just practically grabbed her and made out with her"

Dr.-I-don't-actually-know-her-name smiled at me.

"Then I guess you know which team you belong" she said.

We stared at each other.

Something dawned on me, like experiencing this massive enlightenment.

A smile lit up from my face.

"Just team Holly" I uttered almost in a whisper.

She gave me a minute or so to just be in my bubble.

"Can I go now?"

"Do you want to? Is there anything you would like to say?" She asked ready for her pen and clipboard if she needed it.

"Yes I would really love to go and no, there is really nothing much to say" I beamed on her.

"Okay see you" I said and without waiting for her reply, bolted out the door.

_**1 Message received:**_

**My officer: **Team Holly all the way

**Lunchbox: **Okay, are you on oxy again?

**My officer: **No, I'm on you ;))

**Lunchbox: **;))) ha ha.. Come by?

**My officer: **;))


	3. ROOKIE CRUSH

ROOKIE CRUSH

"Someone is on cloud 9 today." Gail teased her rookie.

She has been rookie Scott Andrews' training officer for 5 days now. He is not bad. He is of course by the book and sometimes delays things when they are on the streets. She thinks any rookie is like that anyway. But he is good-follows orders, good enough.

Who would know that training a rookie was actually fun. You can be mean to them and just make them order lunch for the both of you, or make them stand in the middle of nowhere and look like idiots, or make them do stupid stuff like clean a 'Give way sign'… Or maybe it is just a Gail. She smiles to herself.

"I finally get to talk to my crush last night" He smiled sheepishly.

"No way!" Gail lightened up.

Officer Andrews knew better and knows she is just plainly mocking him.

He doesn't care. He's happy.

"We bumped into each other last night at my favorite book shop. We had a few chats and I discovered that she is very very witty and smart and funny."

His smile is growing wider and wider at the moment.

"Did you ask her name?"

"Oh, stupidly no"

"Too slow man." Gail snorted.

"I was flabbergasted by her presence"

"Flabbergasted" Gail sniggered in repeat.

"Whatever" he held the smile inspite of the teasing from his training officer.

"Just ask her out next time." Gail was eyeing the streets out.

They were assigned to look after the busy city streets for any malicious behavior anyone will commit in this lovely morning.

"Do you want coffee? I'll get us some coffee ma'am" he's voice was livelier.

"Wow, don't forget to tell me to thank this crush of yours. She is obviously making it very good for the both of us. Sure. You know what I like." She grinned.

After a few minutes he came back almost running.

"Ma'am I saw her! I saw her she is going to pass by us." Scott handed the coffee to Gail quickly.

"Okay okay, hold your pinholes and relax. We are supposed to be working anyway and not flirt with citizens" She raised her tone a bit.

Unbelievable.

"I know that but I'll just greet her good morning- okay here she is, act cool" he commanded.

"You act cool!" Gail punches him lightly.

They turned their back from the corner where the lady would pass by.

Seconds later a tall brunette catches the corner of Gail's eye walking gracefully, wearing a white tank top and a pair of jeans with familiar boots- everything is actually familiar…

"Good morning ma'am!" Scott greeted her.

She turned around and oh gosh…. that lopsided smile.

It took the woman split seconds to recognize who greeted her out of the blue.

"Hey!" her brown eyes went back and forth as if she can't believe whoever it is in front of her.

"Good morning officer Peck…" the woman greeted with a tone Gail knew too well.

"… and officer... Andrews…" she said slowly as she read his tag.

He grinned so widely he could have torn his face.

"We bumped into each other last night" the officer said failing to contain his blushing and weird smiling.

"Oh yes! At the bookstore. Yes we did." she nodded.

Gail couldn't believe it. It's like she was lost in the maze of cloudiness. She can't fathom the feelings she has inside of her. She wanted to laugh out so loud.

"Wait, you two know each other?" the rookie looked back and forth to Gail and his crush, surprised.

"I have my name badge on my uniform Andrews- you have your name badge, plus she works with us in 15" Gail answered still controlling whatever the crazy feeling inside her.

"What? really?! I haven't seen…"

"That's alright. Almost everyone doesn't really realize. I'm the forensic pathologist. I usually work _underground _so no one really sees me."

"She's doctor Holly Stewart for your information" Gail followed up.

The two women are eyeing each other, their flirtatious communication no one can really have but the two of them.

"Nice to officially meet you doctor Stewart" He bowed his head with his ear-to-ear smile still on his face.

Gail rolled her eyes. Oh boy…

"Holly is fine, at least outside when we don't have to be _formal_" Holly suggested.

Gail rolled her eyes even more.

"Okay Andrews, time to get back to work, doctor-dead here needs to go too" she eyed Holly.

"Yes, I was just having my morning walk. Then I'll be off to work after."

"I can walk you if you like" Scott offered and took a step forward towards Holly.

"Uh-how, hold up hold up cowboy not so fast. We are patrolling" Gail held her arms in front of him, stopping him to get closer to her.

Holly laughed.

"It's fine officer Andrews, I'm fine to walk by myself, I'm a big girl now" she winked and settled her eyes to Gail- like everytime.

Gail rolled her eyes again for the third time.

"Well, okay. You take care Holly" He flashed his smile to the doctor.

"Thanks, you guys too" Holly gave them her gaze, lingering a little more to Gail and went off.

After more than a couple of steps she turned and looked back at them, more specifically at Gail, gave them a wave and her killer smile.

Gail just now had been aware of the butterflies in her stomach the brunette has caused. She has neglected them because of the ridiculousness of the moment.

"She looked back at me! I think she likes me" he exclaimed tugging Gail's shoulders and shaking her gently.

That's it. Gail lost all her control and laughed out so loud people were beginning to stare at them.

"Boy… oh boy… so she's your crush?" still laughing.

"Yes! Oh man… I can't believe she works with us. Now I can deploy my _moves._"

Gail was still laughing. This poor guy, she thought.

"Before you _deploy_ your moves you should know that she is a…"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I don't care whatever gossip you guys have against her or stories, or past thing she has... it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter whatever the hell you are going to say about her, I don't want to hear it because I think I have found the woman of my dreams.

"Oh freaking cheese puffs… I really think you should listen..." Gail tried to insist.

"Ma'am, let's get back to work shall we. I'm inspired." He straightened his uniform and started his vigilant surveillance.

Gail shook her head and held up both of her arms in the air.

"Okay, you asked for it. Don't tell me I did not try to warn you"


	4. ROOKIE CRUSH PART II

"I need a very very kind officer to go get some results from the morgue." Swareck eyed everyone on the quad room.

Everyone looked at Gail almost at the same time.

Gail gave back a _what the hell look _to them.

"Morgue? We'll go!" Scott who is sitting beside her at the table volunteered.

"Wait we need to finish up some paper works pal, Diaz is gonna do it." Gail pointed to Chris and went back to the pile of papers at her desk.

"Ahh, I'm actually heading out in 5 because McNally needs me. We have to interview some witnesses for a case." Chris stood.

"Ma'am I'll do every paper work you ask me to do. Besides I want to have a look at the place. See what is it like" Andrews was so persistent.

"Peck, you and Andrews go… now. I need them ASAP!" Sam ordered.

"Fine, fine we're going." Gail replied.

"Yes!" Scott yelled in triumph.

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Scott keeps checking himself in the mirror of his visor.

"I haven't seen her in 3 days. I'm so excited to see her again"

"We're not even sure if she's there" the dead voice came out of her throat.

That's not true. Of course Gail knew Holly was there. They are pretty much very informed with each other's schedule. Plus, they have been texting each other 5 minutes ago.

**My officer: **Get ready. Admirer is coming! Haha!

**Lunchbox: **What? Why don't you just tell him Gail?

**My officer: **I did try, but he keeps cutting me off.

**Lunchbox**: Just say it. Blurt it out.

**My officer**: I can't. Besides, it's too awkward for me. You do it!

**Lunchbox:** Oh poor guy. I hate doing this!

**My officer: **Not my fault that you're this attractive! And "smart, witty and funny". Do you know he never stopped ogling you even in his head?! Do you think I like it?

**Lunchbox:** Again, why not tell him?

**My officer:** Again, too awkward, training officer here.

Just tell him. I'm pretty sure you're used to this. ;))

**Lunchbox:** Doesn't mean I like it.

**My officer:** We don't really have a choice do we?

**Lunchbox:** Guess not…

**My officer:** GOOD LUCK! SEE YOU IN 10 MINUTES! XXXX

* * *

"Andrews… I hate to tell you this but… she already has _someone" _Gail said trying to focus on her driving.

"What? Like someone someone or just someone?" his tone shows he is finding this humorous.

"Like _SOMEONE AS IN SOMEONE SPECIAL" _she said those words with great emphasis. This is getting too awkward for her liking.

"Ahh, I'm not surprised. With a woman like Holly, I'm sure she'd have lot's lining up for her attention." Scott brushed off what Gail just said.

"That may be true but the thing is, she only has her eyes for this _special person_" Gail countered confidently.

"I haven't gotten her on a date yet. She'll change her mind you'll see." He smiled.

"Oh boy, arrogant much?!" Gail could have just said about Holly then and there but she bit her tongue as much as she could. She really wants Holly to do that.

Scott just smiled in response.

_FREAKIN CHEESE PUFFS_

* * *

Scott is walking hastily when they arrive at Holly's building that Gail can barely keep up.

"Andrews, wait up do you even know where to go?" she tries to catch up with him.

"Yes, I have read the signs. It's not that hard to find."

And he is right. Seconds later they are about to enter Holly's lab.

He peered through the door and knocked.

Gail just went through.

"Swareck said you've got reports ready for us to deliver?"

"Good day officers" the doctor didn't look up. She is so focused on her microscope.

Scott entered the room and took in the lab.

All _sciency_ stuff were scattered around the room. One of them are organs from who-knows-where/whom, are enclosed by see through glass jars.

"Wow! This place is cool" Scott commented.

"Yeah, I party here every now and then" Holly stated.

Scott chuckled.

"Dr. Stewart, the reports please" Gail made the annoyed tone more obvious.

"Sure officer" She finally broke up with her microscope and took something from her files.

She handed them to Gail and made sure that their fingers touched even a tiny bit.

Gail smiled and gave a 'that is so naughty' look.

"Okay Andrews let's go" Gail started to the door.

"Too soon?" His expression is like one of those children who were suddenly forbidden to go play outside.

"Yes Andrews, let's go- NOW. You've got so many paper works remember?"

He looked at Holly as if asking for help. Holly gave him a look that says she can't do a thing.

He finally complied and followed Gail.

Scott stopped Gail on the hallway.

"Wait! I just, I just need to do this"

"Andrews we need to go. Come back here!" Gail hissed in gritted teeth but it's too late because he is already back in Holly's lab. Gail followed.

"Dr. Stewart. Uhmm.. So today is Friday. And I just wonder if you have any plans tonight? We can grab something to drink or eat?" Scott propped his hand on the table.

"Uhh.. Officer..." Holly exhaled.

"Too soon? Too pushy? I can do next week if you li..."

"I'm a lesbian" she blurted out.

"Oooh..." Gail said under her breath and face palmed.

_AWKDWARDNESS RISING_

Holly bit her lips.

Scott was speechless.

"I'm sorry" Holly fixed her specks that has gone askew.

"Oh... I see. Uhm.. Lesbian, as in lesbian lesbian or ..."

"Lesbian as in into women, not men." Holly finished his sentence.

"Right.. Uhm… Yeah… Oh well… I'm sorry doctor." His face shifted from a very blissful and confident one to a very dejected and embarrassed one.

"I'm sorry" Holly repeated.

"No, that's cool. That's okay. No need to be sorry."

Holly looked at Gail. They both have a pained expression on.

"I just you know, I tried. Well I guess we can be friends and hang out right?" he is keeping his cool.

"Yeah? Why not?" Holly answered.

"Okay yeah" his voice barely audible.

"Andrews..." Gail whispered.

"Coming"

Scott walked towards the door, and made it out.

Gail and Holly looked at each other and exchange exhales.

Gail gestured _I'll text you._

Holly nodded.

_FREAKIN CHEESE PUFFS_


	5. ROOKIE CRUSH PART III

He is so different from when he was so energized and "inspired". He was just like in autopilot, doing paper works, getting coffee, doing paper works again, listening to orders, answering phone calls everything is just so monotonous from him. He didn't really say much during the remaining hours of his shift. He was silent. Too silent.

I couldn't stand it the next day.

"Hey, I'm sorry champ" Gail was sincere.

They took a 10-minute break before they head off for booking duties today.

"For what?" he replied.

"You know, for yesterday-at the lab..."

"Oh.. nah, that's cool. I can get over a crush"

He tried his best to smile.

Gail closed her eyes. Better this way than any other way.

"There's more that you need to know… I figured it's better for it to come from me directly than someone else or you just finding out for yourself... I respect you enough so..."

"What, you're Holly's special someone?" He chuckled.

Gail painted a wide shock on her face.

"Ah... Ma'am, I'm just joking I'm not implying that you're a lesbian too, I just ah... I'm sorry, just kidding" Scott withdrew and shut his head down.

"No, you're right. It's just… What you said took me by surprise…" she stammers.

He held his head up in amusement.

"Really? WOW!... Officer Peck!... I… I just couldn't… I can't.." Scott stumbles on his words as well.

Gail rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry I felt the same thing the first time I kissed her" She said matter-of-factly.

Scott stared at her, his jaw dropping.

"Wow" He brushed his hands on his hair and stared at her again.

Gail raised her shoulders and smiled awkwardly.

He started pacing.

"That makes sense. In hindsight, I can see the way you look at each other. It's like no one was even there around you two. Damn, why didn't I catch that then? Oh gosh. I'm sorry officer Peck. This is so embarrassing."

He turned red as he said the last part of his sentence.

"That's fine. I'll forgive you. You're lucky enough that I didn't massacre you for hitting on her. Few more moves and I would have fried you with my 200V-taser" She pointed her finger at him.

"Oh boy. Lucky me. I'm sorry that I didn't listen"

"Lesson 101 in being a cop: always pay attention to the signs" Gail patted his shoulder.

"Will do ma'am." He responded.

For some reasons he lightened up a bit. He was pondering something I didn't dare to interrupt.

"You know, as much as it tortures me to say this but- you two really look good together. On the darker side- man, the two of you have now crushed many men's- and women's hearts"

Gail shrugged and chuckled.

"There's someone out there for you Scott, for everybody. You see…" Gail stopped mid sentence.

Scott waited for what she is about to say.

Gail looked at him more intently this time.

"It may be really hard to believe, but I found mine, I thought I wasn't ever going to but I did" Gail finished.

He smiled and patted his training officer at the back.

"Good for you ma'am. Good for you"

They looked up the cloudy Toronto sky, playing with their thoughts for a minute.

"Ma'm, time to get back to work?"

"Good rookie" She clapped.

"Wait, are you really sure that it's her? Because you know, when you're not I could totally wait for her and…"

"Do you want to die a painful death?!" Her words were strong as she reached out for her taser.

He just laughed and run back inside 15's walls.

Gail shook her head as she laughs and succumbs to the teasing of her rookie. She walked behind him and reached out for her phone.

**My officer: **If a certain fried officer's body comes knocking at your lab, on your table, you need to help me burry the murder weapon I used and you should know that I needed to do it otherwise….

**Lunchbox:** Haha… Okay….. Otherwise what?

**My officer:** He might manage to take my dr.-nerdy-lunchbox away from me. I had no choice…

**Lunchbox:** Aww… No one can ever take me away from you. ;))

**My officer:** GOOD ANSWER NERD. SEE YOU LATER… XXXX


	6. Under arrest

7 months. It has been 7 months since I last saw her face. How her blue eyes can go deep into my soul and linger there. How her scent can just cure from tiny to severe bit of ache I bear. 7 months since her touch tingles every nerve in my body and weaken them.

It has also been 7 months since I gave up my happiness and set her free in order for her to find herself first.

Yes, we have decided to see each other and went for a relationship that is more than friends but on the long run she was pulled into this whole whirlwind of confusion about everything that was going on in her life that every single thing I did upsets her. We argued all the time, she pulled off this _hot and cold_ thing on me. Some days, she wanted to be near me and some days, she wanted me as far away as possible. The fights were getting more and more frequent and more serious that I didn't know what to do anymore.

And I took that all in as much as I could and power through it. But one can only take so much and so I have made a decision.

"Gail... I'm setting you free." I started. I tried my best not to tremble, but I'm explicitly failing.

She just looked at me.

"I want you to be with me because you want to be with me not because you feel obliged to. And for the past weeks I feel that you are just miserable as this relationship goes on. I can't handle that. I did not force you into this relationship, and if I made you feel that way, I'm sorry. I want you to be happy Gail. That's why I'm letting you go... You don't need to keep up with it." I felt my heart being slowly torn into pieces_. Be strong. You need to do this._ I pep talk myself.

She was still silent.

If there was a tiny hint that she didn't want me to do it, I would have called it off. But there was none. I saw through her eyes and there, I knew she wanted it. No need for her to say the words. I got it.

And it had killed me that very second. The pain traveled through every receptors of my being. I looked up to the sky as if to ask whoever was up there to take away the pain. Nothing happened and nothing, not a single response from the person in front of me, just those cold blue eyes waiting for me to actually do what I have said.

I looked down and nodded. And for the last time took in every part of her.

"I wish for your happiness. Take care."

I remembered turning my back as fast as I could and walking the heaviest of steps I needed to take to get as far away as possible from the only place I wanted to be. Life can be so fucking ironic sometimes.

So, that was 7 months of me harboring my heart break. 7 months of me longing for her side, for her warmth, for her smile. I should be really forgetting her now. It was all over anyway. We parted ways.

7 months, but I can't... I still want her. I still need her. I still love her.

I blinked at the 10-page report I'm about to submit for one of the cases I have investigated, so pleased of myself for finishing it before the deadline. Now I have the whole afternoon to spare to just do anything-or nothing.

As I wait for my train on the platform, I busy myself making a mental list of what to do in my new place I moved into a week ago. Ever since I left Toronto and moved to LA, I've been hopping from one apartment to another, feeling frustrated of the lack of contentedness inside me-if you ask me it's of course because I really just wanted to be in Toronto(with a certain someone). But I can't do that. Not that I have decided to set her free. If I stay there I wouldn't be able to fulfill my word.

As I made a mental note, I felt a cold metal thing around my wrist. I snapped out of my mental activity at once to figure out what just happened.

"Dr. Stewart you are under arrest." A firm voice said.

I looked at my right wrist that has now been cuffed by the half of a handcuff. I suddenly gave my attention to the only authority figure that can do this, ready to blurt out that this must be a mistake because I did not do anything!

I opened my mouth but was frozen by the site that is in front of me.

_Those blue eyes_…

"You are under arrest for several serious accounts..." she cuffed the other half of the handcuffs on her left wrist and lifted her fingers to list all my supposedly _accounts_ on them.

"...There are actually so many but I will narrow it down to 3 major ones. Number 1: Breaking and entering my barriers, my walls, my guards-everything that I built to keep myself locked away from people. Number 2: For displaying numerous illegal smiles and gestures that can really make anyone weak on their knees and fall for it. Number 3, and the gravest of all accounts: stealing a helpless officer's heart and taking it with you. You need to come with me for appropriate disciplinary measures." she started walking and the action tugged my handcuffed wrist but it stopped her because of the force resulting from my shocked state.

"Gail..." I finally uttered

She faced me again with glossy eyes.

We stood there, handcuffs on our wrists, in the middle of the train station, looking like idiots for some seconds or so until finally she stepped closer to me.

She cultivated her words.

"I'm sorry it took a while. But I needed to do it. I needed to fix myself first before I can give myself fully to you and because you deserve the BEST. I'm not saying that I'm the best now but at least I can say that I want to be for you."

I tried my best to not implode. The rush of feelings-anger, sadness, joy, lust, love- for the past months up to now has begun escalating to its fullest.

"I needed the time as well to finally say and know for sure that I _want_ to be with you and I _need_ to be with you Holly." she pulled me closer to her and held my face.

I closed my eyes to somehow stop the stream of tears to flow from them though I know it's futile.

I couldn't speak.

"I'm really sorry, and it pains me that along that process you needed to get hurt in order for me to achieve that but now that I have, I promise that I will make it up to you for the rest of my life." she struggled to finish the sentence as she started crying as well.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She smiled at me.

"But for me to take you in, you need to plead guilty or not guilty first on the charges I have against you" her tone has changed from serious to teasing tone.

As much as I want to give in to the change of tone, I couldn't.

"Gail it hurts." That was all I could muster and I lost all control that I have and cried, sobbed profusely- I can't describe it enough.

"Oh Holly…"

She pulled me into a tight hug. She steadied herself as I buckled on her. I felt her firm composure, inviting me to just let go and fall apart on her.

It must have been more than 10 minutes or so- I don't know- when my sobbing calmed down.

The firm but gentle hug was still there for me, enveloping me, giving me warmth.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. And before I could stop it, tears came rushing down again.

"I love you Holly" the words were strong, warm and sure.

Every pain has been washed away. The sorrow that crept in my system was soothed by this very antidote that I have been yearning for 7 months, just with those words and it was all gone.

"I am guilty Gail. You can take me" I broke the hug to face her.

We both have puffy red eyes for crying too much already.

With every remaining strength, I pulled her to me and kissed her, lightly, then gradually becoming heavily. I took every inch of my longing for her and pasted it with every move of my lips on her and made sure she felt it. And with her moan and heavy breathing, I knew I was successful.

I pulled away just enough to be able to say the words.

"I love you Gail" I whispered, and when I saw her beautiful eyes twinkle, I stopped resenting the move I made 7 months ago. It was all worth it.

And before I could ponder more, the beautiful blonde took my lips in hers and returned the kiss I gave her seconds ago.

"You do realize I am still on your handcuffs right?" I said between her lips.

"That's okay, I will never take this off of you again, because from now on, I will never ever let you go" she smiled, our lips still together.

"Damn, I'm convicted for life."

"Damn right nerd. Damn right."


	7. MORNING TRAFFIC

"This is effing ridiculous!" she exclamied fiercely.

"Gail, it's gonna be fine. We're going to make it"

"This freaking Range rover won't move! There are like 2 spaces ahead of that guy!"

she ignored me, leaned towards me and honked the horn.

"Move!" she was louder now than awhile ago. I think my eardrums are now damaged because of the decibels she emitted.

"Gail, calm down" I gently took her hand off the horn.

"Dammit." she hissed.

I saw the obvious change of her expression from a mad Gail to a Gail that is about to laugh- even in my peripheral vision.

"Holy cheespuffs will you look at that!" she shouted again and pointed at the vehicle in front of us.

"What Gail?" I struggled searching for whatever she is pointing at.

"He was alone for the past 10 minutes and then now, a head came up!"

I looked at the woman next to me in full confusion.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she is performing, for him... you know.." her hand gestured something that made me totally laugh out loud.

"Gail! You don't know that, she must be just looking for something under the car!" I said still laughing.

"For freaking 10 minutes? We had been behind this car from the other turn and you and I both know that he was alone from then, and viola, another head pops up! That only means one thing! Geez! No wonder the idiot couldn't drive! He was so... preoccupied"

"Gail!" my tone is a little high pitched than usual. I can't believe this woman!

"You know, maybe they were in a morning rush and didn't have the chance to you know..." I left it hanging.

"Well damn them because were we able to do it either? No, right? No, because we did not want to catch this traffic and be late. But here we are in this mess" she spread her arms in front of her to express her sentiments enough.

I was going to react when she had a _light bulb moment_, I can practically see it on her.

"I know. Why not make good use of this traffic" she looked at me with those looks she plugs upon me when she is trying to seduce me.

She moved closer to me, reaching for my thigh, and my leg twitched at the landing of her touch, sending strong impulses to my brain and then to the region of my body only Gail can stimulate.

"Gail! I'm driving" I was half laughing-half serious.

"So what? You're a good driver. Nothing will really be able to distract you."

She was already kissing my neck at the same time sending her hand from my thigh to my groin, making a firm grip when she reached the desired area.

"Gail!" I breathe heavily. The strong impulses are like never ending traffic through my inside that elicited the warm fluid out of me.

"Gail, I'm serious! We are going to die if you continue this" I tried my best to focus on my driving.

She jumped from my neck to the region down under, in a split second, my pants were unbuttoned and somehow, she has managed to get her lips to the sensitive area that is already screaming for attention.

"Gail!"

She shoot straight up at the sound of the horn behind us plus the sudden break of our car.

"Are you crazy? Wait, yes you are crazy! Now the people behind us will be thinking the same thing we did with those two in front of us! And _this_ is very dangerous. I will lose my control on everything Gail!" I glared at her.

She responded with a very vibrant laugh and went back to her seat.

"Fine, I'll behave. But if this morning traffic doesn't get any better, you need to be ready to not lose control 'coz I would lose it!"

"You are crazy!" I exclaimed.

"It's your fault I am!" she countered.

After 5 seconds.

"Come on Holly it will be quick" She used her seduction voice.

I snapped my head towards her with disbelief.

"Fine. Fine. You're grounded then" she muttered.

"What? I can't believe you're threatening me with that!"

She grinned and mouthed the word _GROUNDED_

"Fine" I replied.

"Fine" she crossed her amrs.

After 10 seconds of awkward changing of glances to each other, she dived in again on me and I just held up my arms in surrender and did my best not to lose it, but eventually, I pulled in a curb... and...well, you know what happened next...

HOLY CHEESE PUFFS


	8. BROWN EYES

The drops of water on the roof above me are the only sound that is audible as I finish the last part of the case report due tomorrow. After I've double-checked the report for the third time, I finally saved it on my laptop and closed the piece of technology.

_Now where is my lovely girlfriend?_ I asked myself.

I went down to the ground floor of our place and studied the premises.

There she was, my beautiful amazing person, staring at the window, mesmerized by the pouring rain. It made me happy that what I see in her is a deep peace, a genuine peace inside of her accompanied by a very beautiful small smile.

I stared at her a bit longer as if to give my brain enough time to forever imprint the image of her in me before I made my existence known to her.

"Penny for my Gail's thoughts?" I said with a smile as I approached her.

She darted her gaze to me and changed her expression.

"Unfortunately you need more than a penny to have it" she said seriously.

I grinned.

"Name whatever and I shall give it to you my lady" I curtsy.

She grinned back.

She stared at me with the warmth in her eyes I will forever feel so lucky to be receiving.

"Okay, come sit with me" she tapped the space just beside her.

With no other words, I easily comply.

When I settled beside her I shifted some weight to her side so as I'm leaning on her but not giving all the heaviness of my weight.

We looked deep into each other's eyes. I love our staring moments. They are like millions of love sent to each other without even speaking.

Gail opened her mouth and begun a melody.

_"Remember the first day when I saw your face_

_Remember the first day when you smiled at me_

_You stepped to me and then you said to me_

_I was the woman you dreamed about"_...

Her beautiful husky voice created a pull of deep force that tucked on to my heart. If I will live forever hearing her sing then it's one thing I would happily accept.

"…_The way we held each others hand _

_The way we talked the way we laughed_

_It felt so good to find true love_

_I knew right then and there you were the one…_"she continued never leaving her eyes from mine.

_"Remember the first day, the first day we kissed_

_Remember the first day we had an argument _

_We apologized and then we compromised _

_And we haven't argued since_

_Remember the first day we stopped playing games_

_Remember the first day you fell in love with me_

_It felt so good for you to say those words _

_Cause I felt the same way too"_...

I closed my eyes as I let the words sink into my every being. At the same time water from the side of my eyes started building up. Damn she knew how to really touch every bit of my soul.

She gently cupped my face and kissed my forehead as she started the next lines.

_"I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life_

_And baby now that you're a part of me_

_You showed me _

_Showed me the true meaning of love_

_And I know you love me"_...

I smiled as she hit the notes without effort. I opened my eyes and met hers. She did not let go of my face and delve into the next part of the song with more emotion sprawling over.

_"I know that she loves me cause she told me so_

_I know that she loves me cause her feelings show_

_When she stares at me you see she cares for me_

_You see how she is so deep in love_

_I know that she loves me cause it's obvious_

_I know that she loves me cause it's me she trusts_

_And she's missing me if she's not kissing me_

_And when she looks at me her brown eyes tell her soul…"_

_"And when she looks at me..._" her beautiful blue eyes hovered to me before letting go of the last line

_"...her brown eyes tells her soul"_

I took in a deep breath for my heart is so filled with this love for her that I need help taking hold of it. I connected my forehead to hers.

"That was... that was beautiful. Totally deserving of more than a penny." I whispered making sure she could still hear my words.

She fell silent for seconds and stared me down again with this heavy thread of love I can clearly see through her eyes.

"I am so in love with you Holly Stewart" her voice however soft is full of conviction and affection.

I let the known confession afloat on the air before sucking it all into me.

I returned the gaze of her eyes and smiled.

"I am so in love with you too Gail Peck"

And as a way of sealing these words, we let our lips meet making sure the kiss transcribed every word that were just said.


	9. OKAY

OKAY

"Babe…"

"Babe…"

I finally gave my attention to the soft whispers from my right. I opened my eyes and faced her.

"Yes babe?" with my voice just about cracking from sleep.

"I want strawberry ice cream"

It took me seconds to process what was said.

I looked at her, amused.

She smiled back at me like an innocent child.

I revolved my head towards the machine that would give me the information I needed. The red LED flashed 2:47 am.

"Honey, it's just almost 3 in the morning." I chuckled instead of releasing an annoyed tone.

"I know. And I still want strawberry ice cream" she said sweetly.

"BRAT" I whispered under my breath.

She chuckled.

* * *

We marched out of the 24/7-gasoline station with our pyjamas and fluffy slippers.

"I think the guy was into me. I should've given him my number" she chuckled.

"Uhh-no, did you see the way he looked at me? He thought he had seen a goddess. If there was anyone who should've given away their number, it's me"

"Okay, fine. We can offer him a threesome."

The laugh from us could've awaken the whole town.

We needed to drive at least 15 minutes to find a shop that is 24/7. You have no idea how hard I prayed for a strawberry ice cream to be present in one of the freezers when we finally come across the gasoline station.

Gail started running towards the car and hopped on the hood, gesturing for me to do the same.

We devoured our ice creams in silence, her leaning on to my shoulder.

"I should've known you're such a masochist before I said yes to that plus one wedding you invited me to. Really? ice cream on a cold 3am night Gail? Thank the holy beings that I love you this much for me to be able to keep up" stream of words flowed without effort as I munch on my ice cream.

"Oh don't be such a whiner and just eat your ice cream" she nudged my sides and tickled me.

"Hey!" I shouted as I grabbed the hand responsible for the action and pulled it towards me as I capture her lips for a gentle but searing kiss.

"Now that's more like it" she mentioned to my mouth.

We went back to our cuddle position while finishing off the pink and white stuff.

I'm not sure if now is the time to bring it up but really, when would it be? So I started.

"Gail…" I looked at her.

At the movement of her eyes to the vast space ahead of us, I know she knew where I was heading.

"It's just a stupid nightmare. I couldn't get back to sleep again. I'm sorry"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"The nightmare? No."

As much as I am so tempted to push her to give out the information, I held myself and just let it be. She will share when she's ready. I kissed her temple instead.

"It's just…" she paused. I waited for her to continue.

"It's just everything seems to be so perfect you know? And I am happy, you are happy, we are happy. Not that I am complaining but it's just too good to be true, and believe me when it is, it definitely is."

I contemplated her words.

"Maybe. But we're happy, and okay, that's what matters right?"

"It scares the freaking nuts out of me. Who knew that being this happy has a counterpart? You would think that being this happy is just that, you know, being happy. And people yearn for this feeling 110% of the time but what they don't know is that when you've finally achieved it, the fear lingers there because of the fact that this happiness can be over in a blink of an eye."

I tried to follow her distant gaze and sip the thought she just verbally made.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I'm an over thinker" she bit the crunchy cone.

"So I've heard"

SILENCE.

"I fear the same thing you know, everyday." I announced softly.

"But it's not always going to be smooth sailing Gail, life is never meant to be like that. _Pain demands to be felt._"

Gail lightened up.

"It will never be Holly Stewart until she quoted quotes from movies or books" she chuckled.

"Well you loved our movie date yesterday" I poked her.

"The movie was alright, the date though- ohhh" she rolled her eyes and moaned. We both knew where the movie date ended and so to cover up my blushing from the erotic memory, I continued.

"Anyways, back to what I'm saying… There will be tough times Gail, hard-smack-stomp-on-your-face times that are very inevitable, but you know what, I think I can deal with them because I know that we have each other, that I got you. And you know, maybe it's not really just about the "happiness" that is amazing about finding that special someone. Rather everything within it-the happiness, the pain, the problems, the successes, everything- **all of it**. Finding that someone that you can be happy with, and be miserable with."

I gave myself a pause for I realized word vomit just happened again.

"So us, Gail, we will be happy together, and miserable together, we'll go through all of the good and the bad shits in this world **together**."

Gail smiled on that. She knew I never really use curse words unless I'm mad or making a point. I know she will find it funny.

She reached for my now empty hands and caressed them gently.

"Together?" the beautiful deep-sea blue orbs landed on mine.

"Always" I held my eyes to hers to let them do the talking more.

"Okay Abigail?"

She got the reference.

She smiled.

"Okay."


End file.
